My Boyfriend Is a Bad Boy
by Saki Michiru
Summary: Aku,Hinata Hyuuga. Anak Baru di Konoha. Pada hari pertama aku sudah harus 'berurusan' dengan Bad Boy no.1 di sekolah baru. Bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya? / SasuHina slight ItaHina / First Fanfic,RnR? / Completed
1. My First Day

**My Boyfriend Is a Bad Boy**

My Boyfriend Is a Bad Boy © Aoi Michiru

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Hinata very-very OOC, and maybe Typos bertebaran XD

Summary : Aku,Hinata Hyuuga. Anak Baru di Konoha. Pada hari pertama aku sudah harus 'berurusan' dengan Bad Boy no.1 di sekolah baru. Bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

-Hinata POV-

Huaahh~ Tidur ku semalam nyenyak sekali. Rasanya belum mau bangun dari my-_lovely-sweety-huny-bunny_ kasur ku ini(?). Aku melirik kearah jam ayamku bertengger. Aku menyapa ayamku itu(?) " _Good morning _Javier ! " sapaku pada si ayam hitam yang dengan setia bertengger disitu. Si ayam cuma diam(?) Ya iyalah. Dia cuma jam weker.

" Hinata,_are you ready yet ? it's 07.00 ! You will be late ! _" teriak _Mommy_ ku. Apa? Kalian bertanya mengapa kami berbahasa-inggris? Ya,kami pindahan dari Amerika ke Jepang, tepatnya Konohagakure ini. Ntah pekerjaan merepotkan apa yang di geluti ayahku sampai-sampai Aku dan Javier-ku(?) harus ikutan pindah. Eh ? Tunggu sebentar ! Apa kata _mommy_ ku tadi? 07.00 ?! Aku melirik ke Javierku(?)

" HUOOOOOOOO ! " teriakku menggetarkan seisi rumah,sampai-sampai kaca-kaca retak dan bermigrasi ke dunia lain(?). Secepat kilat Aku pun menyambar handuk dan menerjang pintu kamar mandiku yang tidak bersalah itu.

" _HOW CAN THIS BE ?! I'M ALREADY LATE ON MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL !_ " teriakku sambil cepat-cepat mandi dan berpakaian,oh tidak lupa menggosok gigiku juga tentunya. " _Mommy, I can't have breakfast ! Bye_ _!_ _I'll be late!_ " tunggu,perut ku bunyi. Artinya Aku lapar ! Tanpa bilang-bilang dengan _mommy_ ku, Akupun menyambar roti dan memasukkannya dengan rakus ke mulut mungilku ini. Akupun berlari secepat eyeshield21 (?) ke sekolah baruku ini. Sialan ! Kenapa gak ada angkot yang lewat sih?!

Aku tetap berlari sambil mengunyah potongan terakhir dari rotiku ini.

JDUAK ! DUER(?)

Aku menindih sesuatu yang empuk. Itu apa sih? Kayaknya aku menabrak orang deh.

" Minggir , kau berat ! " bentak orang itu. Ketus banget sih ! 50kg dibilang berat,apalagi yang 100 kg. Ups! Potongan terakhir rotiku jatuh dan dilindas motor yang lewat. Itukan potongan terakhirku ! POTONGAN TERAKHIR YANG PALING ENAK ! sudah dilindas dengan indahnya gara-gara makhluk di bawahku ini.

" Minggir kubilang " ketusnya lagi. Akupun bangkit dari tubuh nya itu. " Cih " decih pemuda itu.

" Apa kau bilang ! Tadi kau bilang Aku berat ! Apa maksudmu hah? 50kg itu berat ya,hah?! " bentakku kesal setengah hidup didepan muka cowok –yang sebenarnya oh-so-handsome-ini- HANDSOME KATAKU ?! DOKTER MATA ! SELAMATKAN MATAKU INI !

" Pfft " dengusnya pelan " 50 kg? Kau cowok apa cewek sih? " serigainya pelan dengan muka menyebalkan. Aku menahan tinjuku. Melirik ke mini-javierku ditangan(?) 07.10, ya , 07.10. APA?! 5 menit lagi gerbang ditutup kan ?! Aku langsung menerjang dan menerobos cowok sampai ia terjungkal tanpa memperdulikannya. Yang penting aku tidak telat !

.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan Aku melihat si satpam hampir menutup gerbangnya. Akupun berteriak dengan _slowmotion_ nya sambil melambai tanganku _ala_ sinetron.

" PAAAKKK~ TUNGGU AKU ~ JANGAN DITUTUP GERBANGNYAAAA " teriakku sampai-sampai burung-burung yang sedang berpacaran di tiang listrik jatuh kesetrum dan menjadi burung panggang. Ambillah, burung panggang enak loh ! ARGH ! aku telat!

Aku pun menerobos gerbang lalu terjebab di lantai dengan nistanya. Yeah,rintangan pertama sukses kulewati. Haha ! Aku bangun dan membersihkan seragamku yang sedikit kotor. Kulihat petugas kebersihan sekolah memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Awas,ada lalat yang mau numpang nginep di mulutmu,pak.

_Teng . Teng . Teng _

Bel sialan, Aku kembali berlari kecil kearah kelasku yang kemaren ditunjukin sama si guru ganteng Kakashi Hatake. Akupun berlari lagi. Ada orang didepan ! Rem ! Rem ! Yah Rem kaki ku blong. Terpaksa ku tabrak deh itu orang.

CKIIIITTT(?)

BRUK !

Yaelah,telat-telat gini sempet lagi Aku nabrakin orang. Apes memang.

" _Gomenasai_,_daijoubu ?_ " tanya si cowok yang kutabrak. _Gentle _banget ! Gak kayak yang tadi pagi Aku tabrakin. Loh kok kayaknya Aku tukang nabrakin orang ya? Dia mengulurkan tangannya, dia tuh tipe gue banget ! Bisa dipastikan pipiku memerah sekarang.

" _Yeah,Thanks for your help_ " jawabku sambil tersenyum manis. Dia pun tersenyum. Kami senyum-senyuman sampai aku teringat. AKU-TELAT.

" ARGHHH ! " teriakku dengan suara kingkong ngamuk lalu berlari meninggalkannya sambil melambaikan tangan. Hey _readers_. Doakan aku gak nabrakin orang lagi.

.

.

.

BRAK !

" _Ohaiyou_- " kataku setelah mendobrak pintu kelas membuat seisi kelas menatapku heran. Hey, apa bahasa Jepang-nya "Guru" ? Cepat beritahu Aku ! " Sensei " sapaku pada si Guru ganteng dengan cengiranku. Si guru hanya bisa melotot kaget, kurasa dia hampir jantungan mengingat Aku mendobrak pintu kelasnya dengan kekuatan babon. Lihat saja ada beberapa murid yang pingsan dengan mulut berbusa akibat dobrakan mautku itu.

" Ehm. " dehem si Guru,lalu mengambil nafas panjang(?) lalu menghembuskannya _ala_ sinetron gadungan " Kau boleh memperkenalkan dirimu "

" Hinata _desu_. _I'm coming from America _" jawabku seadanya mengingat buku panduan bahasa Jepang setebal 1000 halaman itu masih tergeletak dengan rapi tanpa sehelai lipatan pun dirumah. Yang artinya Aku belum membacanya sama sekali.

Grekkk . Ada yang membuka pintu.

" _Damn,_ternyata gue udah telat " kata suara baritone itu. Terdengar malas. eh? Aku kayaknya pernah mendengar suara itu deh. Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah pintu. Mata ku membulat sempurna.

" _You_ ! " teriakku lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk didepan jidatnya. Ekh, 5 murid pingsan lagi dengan mulut berbuih. Apa teriakan ku seganas itu? Dia hanya menyerigai. Lalu duduk ditempatnya. Paling pojok. Hey, kenapa semua memandangnya ketakutan begitu? Kurasa karena dia mempunyai aura aneh. Tidak seperti aura matahariku ini(?).

" Kalian sudah saling mengenal? Kalau begitu kau duduk dengan dia saja " kata Guru Kakashi sambil menunjuk kearah cowok menyebalkan itu. JGHERR ! Bagai tersambar petir di malam bolong. Lebay memang , tapi itulah kenyataannya(?) " Guru katakan ini bercanda ! katakan bercanda ! katakan bercanda " kataku meniru-niru Dora The Exploler(?), si Guru hanya diam sambil terus membaca buku bersampul _orange _itu. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku kearah tempat-duduk-baru-ku itu dengan ogah-ogahan.

10 menit berlalu,kami masih diam-diaman dari tadi. Kulihat dia memandang keluar,tampak bosan dengan penjelasan Guru Kakashi didepan. Dari samping dia terlihat.. keren dimataku. _OH-WHAT-DO-I-THINK _! Dokter mata,cepatlah datang dan operasi mataku ini. Dia itu menyebalkan. Titik !

.

.

.

Hey,istirahat-_time_(?) YEAH ! Kenapa semua tidak ada yang berani mendekatiku sih? Ngajak kenalan juga nggak mau. Apa-apaan coba ! Terpaksa Aku mengajak si menyebalkan ini makan bersama kalau begitu.

" Hey, " panggilku sambil menoel-noel bahunya " Makan bareng yuk " ajakku sambil memamerkan eye-smilingku yang kata orang sangat bagus itu. Dia mendengus malas.

" Apa yang kau bawa? " tanya dia malas, sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan kaki diatas meja. Samar-samar kudengar murid-murid lain berbisik-bisik.

' Ih dia berani yah '

' Iya, ya ampun '

' Bagaimana ya keselamatannya dan keperawanannya nanti? ' setelah mendengar kalimat yang satu itu aku melihat si rambut kuning yang berbicara itu digampar oleh seorang cewek _ponytail_. Peduli amat, yang penting aku harus makan sekarang !

Hening..

Apa katanya? Aku membawa apa?

" ARGH ! " teriakku sambil meremas(?) kepalaku " Aku tidak bawa apa-apa,hueeeeeeee " jeritku. Beberapa bergidik ngeri lalu ngebirit keluar dari kelas ketika si menyebalkan itu beranjak berdiri.

" Merepotkan ! Tunggu disini " kata nya lalu keluar kelas. Tiba-tiba ada seorang cewek yang menyapaku.

" Hai, Aku Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Salam Kenal Hinata-_chan_ " Sapanya sambil tersenyum manis, gitu kek dari tadi. Ngomong-ngomong "-_chan_" itu apa sih? " Hai juga,Aku Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal,Sakura " balasku sambil tersenyum juga. " Hey, kenapa sih kalian semua terlihat takut pada cowok menyebalkan itu? " Tanyaku penasaran sambil memasang muka bingung. Mereka terlihat kaget. Lalu Sakura menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

" Dia.. Bad boy no.1 di sekolah ini " jawabnya pelan sambil celingukan kekiri dan kekanan.

JGHERRR !

Jadi si menyebalkan itu BAD BOY ! Tapi tidak, dimataku dia tidak _bad boy_, melainkan _menyebalkan-boy_(?). Kulihat si _menyebalkan-boy_ itu datang, dan semua nya langsung berlari entah kemana. Termasuk Sakura. Masa iya sih dia _bad boy_?

Kutatap dia lekat-lekat begitu dia duduk dikursinya. Matanya? Biasa aja, matanya nggak galak kayak mata _bulldog_ kok. Hidung? Nggak ada tindikan. Telinga juga. Jadi apanya yang _badboy_? _Badboy_ itu kan yang kayak orang dipasar yang sering minta-minta uang dengan kekerasan kan? #author : bilang aja preman susah amat sih =3="

" Nih makan " katanya sambil melempar roti isi strawberry ke arahku. Mataku berbinar-binar, ternyata dia tidak se-menyebalkan yang kukira. Dia baik sekali mau membelikanku makanan.

" Apa lihat-lihat? Habiskan saja rotimu itu " ketusnya sambil membuang muka. Cih, rupanya dia tetap menyebalkan. Baru saja aku akan melahap roti itu, Tiba-tiba kulihat ada seseorang yang masuk ke kelas kami. WHAT ?! itukan cowok gentle yang kutabrak tadi pagi ! Segera kusingkirkan roti itu.

" Yo,'Suke-_chan_ ! " sapanya kepada makhluk disebelahku ini. " Hey nona,kita bertemu lagi " sapanya kepadaku juga sambil tersenyum. Ah~ Dia memang malaikat dari surga yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku !

" Buat apa kau kesini dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu,_baka_ " tanya si menyebalkan yang bernama Suke- Suke- apasih?

" Sebenarnya Aku mau mengajakmu makan, tetapi karena kau sudah makan bersama nona manis ini. Terpaksa aku harus pergi meninggalkan kalian deh. Bye! " kata si cowok itu lalu melesat pergi. Nona manis katanya? Aku terbang kelangit ketujuh dan untung nya tidak jatuh. Setelah aku mendarat lagi(?) Aku baru tersadar. SIAPA NAMANYA?!

Aku langsung menatap si menyebalkan itu. Lalu mengguncangkan bahunya dengan getaran 9,9 skala richter. Lalu berteriak " Hey ! menyebalkan ! Siapa namanyaaaaaa?! " sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya dengan sadis. Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang lewat lagi-lagi berbisik.

' Ya ampun,cewek itu berani banget ya '

" Berhenti mengguncangku " katanya dengan suara yang bergetar akibat guncangan ganasku. Aku tersadar. Dia bisa mati karena guncanganku. Kalau dia mati aku gimana? Aku nggak bisa dapet nama cowok itu dong ? kalau dia mati, aku duduk sama arwahnya disini? Kalau dia mati arwahnya-

" Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak " katanya lagi dengan datar seolah mengerti isi pikiranku. " Nama nya Itachi. Itachi Uchiha " katanya sambil memegang kepalanya. Apa guncanganku membuatnya pusing?

" Maaf,kau tidak apa-apa? " tanyaku pelan sambil melihat kearahnya. " Apa guncanganku terlalu kuat? Kau pusing? Kau mau pingsan atau muntah? " tanya ku bertubi-tubi dengan wajah khawatir. Dia hanya mendengus lalu tertawa pelan,untuk pertama kalinya " Pfft, kau benar-benar polos " katanya sambil menyerigai aneh.

" Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha " katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Ngajak salaman ya? Langsung saja aku membalas salamannya itu. Ternyata dia orang yang baik. " Namamu siapa,gendut? "

Krek. Urat kepalaku putus(?) ternyata dia menyebalkan !

" Hinata,Hinata Hyuuga. Dasar jelek " kataku sambil membuang muka dan menggembungkan pipiku.

" Senang berkenalan dengan mu " katanya sambil menyerigai jelek. Ugh, apa ini pertanda buruk yang akan terjadi di hidupku?

.

.

.

A/N : Yak. Chapter pertama dari Fic pertama author udah jadi (?) Oh ya, saya lupa memperkenalkan diri #gampared. Salam kenal semuanyaa :3 Saya adalah author baru yang sebenarnya sudah 3 tahun bergelut di dunia FFN(?) namun saya baru berani mem-publish cerita karena dari kemaren saya membuat cerita dan idenya selalu mampet(?) ditengah jalan terus :3 #

Sekian dari perkenalan dan cuap-cuap saya m(._.)m

Jangan lupa di review ya :3

.

.

Sign,

Aoi Michiru


	2. My First Kiss

**My Boyfriend Is a Bad Boy**

My Boyfriend Is a Bad Boy © Aoi Michiru

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Hinata very-very OOC, and maybe Typos bertebaran XD

Summary : Aku,Hinata Hyuuga. Anak Baru di Konoha. Pada hari pertama aku sudah harus 'berurusan' dengan Bad Boy no.1 di sekolah baru. Bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Aku bangun pagi-pagi. Tentunya di bantu oleh Javier-ku itu biar Aku nggak telat. Setelah selesai menguap selama 5 detik, berguling-guling 10 detik dan terjatuh dari kasur selama 5 detik lagi(?), Aku pun bangun sambil mengucek-ngucek mataku yang dipastikan sudah ber-tahi-mata-yang-menggunung(?).

Hoamm~ Rasanya Aku sudah tidur ber-abad-abad. Mata _lavender_ku melirik Javier yang masih setia nongkrong di atas meja kecil itu. 06.15. Masih pagi, bisa nyantai dulu deh, lalu Aku bergegas mandi. Dan tidak lupa juga menggosok gigi. #dor

Setelah selesai mandi, Aku pun turun ke lantai satu dan sarapan bersama dengan Neji, Kakak sepupuku yang sudah kuliah di Konoha University dan tidak muncul di _chapter_ 1 kemarin(?)

"Pagi yang cerah~ nananana~" Aku bersenandung gaje, sehingga membuat abang penjual lontong yang lewat terkena serangan THT(?) akibat nyanyianku yang katanya kelewat _merdu_ itu_. If you know what I mean _#jyuuken

"_Mommy, I'll go to school_" kataku sambil memakai sepatu. Lalu bergegas pergi kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki tentunya. Mengapa? Ya karena gak ada angkot yang lewat.

.

.

.

"ARRRGGHHHHHHH !" teriakku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk makhluk di depan pagar rumah. Sang makhluk(?) hanya diam sambil menutupi kedua telinganya demi kesehatan para telinga(?)

"Suaramu berisik,gendut" gerutu si makhluk yang ternyata Sasuke sambil mengelus-ngelus telinganya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Kenapa kau tau rumahku? Kau penguntit ya? Kau fans ku ? Kau _paparazzi_ ?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi membuat Sasuke _sweetdrop_.

"Sudahlah, aku bukan penguntit. Lagian rumah kita bersebelahan kok." Kata Sasuke santai. _JGHERRR !_ lagi-lagi Aku di sambar petir pemirsa! Makhluk ini ?! Bersebelahan dengan RUMAHKU?! Tuhan, apa kau sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi? " Hoi, malah bengong lagi. Mau berangkat gak? Udah jam 06.45 ini " gerutu Sasuke pelan sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Akupun keluar dan berjalan bersama nya ke sekolah kami. Aneh, ngapain Aku harus jalan sama dia? Readers, Katakan ini bercanda =3="

"_Ohaiyou_ 'Suke-_chan_ dan nona manis" hwahwhahwha ! Itachi-_senpai_ ! Kurasakan pipiku memerah lagi ketika melihat Itachi-_kun_ berjalan kearah kami dengan senyuman yang terpampang di wajah ber-keriput-nya(?)

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan dan nama aneh itu,_baka aniki_. Lagipula buat apa kau kesini hah?" gerutu Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Kalau tidak salah dia memanggil Itachi-_kun_ dengan sebutan _aniki_ deh. Akupun langsung membuka kamus-bahasa-jepang ku secepat kilat(?) _WHAT ! ANIKI ITU ADALAH KAKAK LAKI-LAKI _! Jadi Itachi-_senpai_ kakak laki-laki-nya Sasuke-pantat-ayam menyebalkan ini?! Tuhan ! Kurasa kau salah mencampurkan gen orang tua nya Sasuke ketika mereka sedang membuat(?) Sasuke.

"Aku kan hanya ingin berjalan bersama kalian. Boleh tidak,nona manis?" rayu Itachi sambil menoel-noel daguku. Hey,aku _blushing_ tau. Tentu saja boleh Itachi-_senpai_ ! " Oh iya, kenalkan namaku Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Siapa namamu,nona manis?" tanya Itachi-_senpai._

"N-Namaku H-Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga" jawabku gugup,kulihat Sasuke mendengus pelan "Tentu saja boleh Itachi-_senpai_" kataku lagi. Jelas. Tadi itukan bicara dalam hati. "_Ano.._ Itachi-_senpai_ dan Sasuke-_chicken-butt_ ini bersaudara ya?" tanyaku. Lalu Sasuke menjawab dengan ketus.

"Tidak,kami hanya orang asing yang saling tidak mengenal,kebetulan memiliki marga dan orang tua yang sama dan tinggal serumah." Jawab Sasuke. Ah,masa orang yang nggak kenal bisa tinggal serumah lalu mempunyai orang tua yang sama sih. Jangan-jangan Sasuke anak pungut?

"Jangan berpikir macam-macah deh. Aku bukan anak pungut. Dasar bodoh,Ayo jalan." Gerutu Sasuke pelan. Hey! Dia bisa tau apa yang kupikirkan ! Mengerikan sekali. Akupun menggerutu pelan lalu berjalan beriringan dengan _Duo Uchiha _ini kesekolah.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi kulihat beberapa siswi memandangiku, ada yang memandangiku dengan tatapan kagum(?), kasihan,dan juga ada yang menatap sinis. Hey! Kenapa sih mereka? Ada yang aneh denganku ya?

'Lihat, dia mendekati Itachi-_senpai _!'

Argh ! Apa urusannya Itachi-_senpai_ dengan dia ! Ku datangi cewek berambut merah dengan kacamata cokelat nya itu. Dasar, belum tau Hyuuga Hinata ya hah?! Apa? Aku OOC ?! Salahkan saja si author gila itu. Baru saja aku mau memarahi si-rambut-merah-sialan itu,tiba-tiba

_Grep_

"Untuk apa kau meladeni mereka, biarkan saja." Kata Sasuke sambil memegang tanganku. Hey _readers_,katakan padaku. DIA INI PARANORMAL APA DUKUN SIH?!** .** Ekh, kurasa ada yang salah pada jantungku deh. Kenapa jantungku deg-deg-an waktu tanganku di pegang dia? _Readers_,jangan anggap ini lebay ! Salahkan jantungku yang berdetak tidak karuan ketika tanganku dipegang si _chicken butt_ ini.

"Argh,iya." Kataku sambil menarik tanganku secepat kilat menyambar burung yang sedang pacaran ditiang listrik(?). Pasti wajahku memerah deh.

"_Ne,_Hinata-_chan_,'Suke-_chan_. Aku harus kekelas nih. Ada tugas piket." Kata Itachi-s_enpai_ sambil tersenyum. Ah~ senyumannya memang menawan. Lupakan detakan jantungku tadi. Aku memang lebih menyukai Itachi-_senpai_ daripada si _chicken butt_ ini. "bye." Katanya lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Ha-Haha,A-Ayo kita ke-kelas juga" Ajakku pada si _chicken butt_. Eh? Panggilannya berubah? Iya juga, kemarin aku memanggilnya _menyebalkan-boy_ sih. Haha

"Hn" jawabnya singkat. Lalu kami berjalan beriringan ke kelas. Sasuke membalikkan badannya, tepat dia mau berkata sesuatu.. "Hinata,Hati-" Hey,Kurasa tubuhku sudah mau jatuh deh? Oh iya, kan petugas kebersihan lagi ngepel. Arrghhhh~ Aku kepeleseeett!

BRUK!

"-hati"

Hey,Aku menabraki orang lagi,_readers_. Kemarin kalian tidak mendoakanku ya? Siapa sih yang ku tabrak dan kutindihi ini ? Kubuka mataku dan yang tertangkap oleh mata _lavender_ku adalah sepasang mata _onyx _yang sedang membulatkan matanya_._ Lalu apa ini yang lembut-lembut di bibir ku? Gula-gula kapas kah? Ekh,jangan-jangan…

.

.

.

Ketika Aku sadar, aku sedang berteriak..

"UCHIHAAAAAAA SASUUKEEEEEEE ! KEMBALIKAAAN CIUMAN PERTAMAAKUU!" teriakanku menggema di seluruh sekolah. Yah,lagi-lagi para siswa pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Ada yang kejang-kejang, bahkan ada yang langsung muntaber(?)

.

.

.

A/N : Chapter ini kayaknya kependekan deh *ngelirik keatas*

Maaf ya para _readers_ yang baik hati,tidak sombong dan rajin menabung #dor. Ide saya tiba-tiba mampet T^T huhu

Dan saya semakin merasa Hinata dan Sasuke makin OOC dan gila disini =3="

Dan makasih yang udah review chapter 1 XD review kalian sangat membuatku bersemangat xDD

.

.

Sign,

Aoi Michiru


	3. Beginning of a new Problem

**My Boyfriend Is a Bad Boy**

My Boyfriend Is a Bad Boy © Aoi Michiru

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Hinata very-very OOC, and maybe Typos bertebaran XD

Summary : Aku,Hinata Hyuuga. Anak Baru di Konoha. Pada hari pertama aku sudah harus 'berurusan' dengan Bad Boy no.1 di sekolah baru. Bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,Aku terbangun dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Jantungku sepertinya sedang bermasalah deh. Apa karena- AKH ! Aku masih ingat serangan ciuman pertamaku itu(?). Kurasa pipiku memerah. Ah! Lebih baik siap-siap dulu kesekolah.

Setelah selesai mandi,dan sarapan –tidak lupa menggosok gigi dan membersihkan ketiak- Aku pun memakai sepatu lalu membuka pintu depan rumah. Aku melihat sosoknya berdiri tegak didepan gerbang.

DIER~

Aku menutup pintu dengan wajah memerah. AKH ! _HOW I CAN FACE HIM ?! _Ada apa dengan jantung ku? Tolong berhenti berdetak ! Baru kusadari kalau jantung berhenti berdetak aku bakalan mati.

Aku berlari ke pintu belakang dan terpaksa memanjati tembok agar tidak bertemu dengan si pencuri ciuman pertama ku, Hey! Sepertinya panggilannya berubah lagi :3 Aku pun berlari sekuat tenaga begitu turun dari tembok itu(?) tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang sekitar.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku tiba di sekolah dengan nafas yang hampir putus(?) dan ngos-ngosan. Pasti si pencuri ciuman pertama itu tidak bisa mengejar-

"Hina-"

TIDAK~ Dia di belakang ku, Aku harus gimana ? gimana? GIMANAAAAA ?!

Teng-teng-teng

OH MY GOD ~ Terimakasih bel sekolah ! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BEIBEH ~ aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini ketika bel masuk berbunyi ! Aku pun berlari lagi ke kelas demi menghindarinya.

.

.

.

Aku pun duduk di kursiku. Aku membuat satu tekad, aku akan SELALU menghindarinya. SE-LA-LU ! Kulihat dia duduk disebelahku. KENAPA ? KENAPA ?! AKH ! Aku baru ingat dia teman sebangku ku. Dan dengan bodohnya aku baru saja menyadari hal ini dengan otak lemotku ini.

"Hi-"

"Baiklah anak-anak, buka halaman 12" kudengar guru Orochimaru berkata, Oh _my beloved teacher ! I always hate you and now I love you !_

"Sst- Hinata" panggilnya berbisik. Aku mengacuhkannya. Pura-pura tidak mendengar dan bersiul pelan. Kulihat dia menuliskan sesuatu dikertas lalu menjentikkannya ke arahku. Aku melihat kertas itu sebentar lalu membuangnya ke luar jendela. Untung saja disebelahku jendela,kalau tidak aku terpaksa memakan kertas ini(?)

Kulihat dia mengacak rambutnya pelan, frustasi eh? Lalu dia menggeser kursinya mendekat ke arahku. Tak akan kubiarkan dia mencuri _my second kiss_(?),Aku langsung mengacungkan tangan dengan penuh semangat layaknya seorang a_rmy_ mengacungkan senapan tupai-nya(?)

"Pak,Sa-Saya permisi ke kamar mandi" kataku dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Lalu Orochimaru-_sensei_ menatapku dengan pandangan … ingin ketawa?

"Yah,baiklah. Tidak baik juga kalau ditahan lama-lama" katanya sambil menyerigai. Kulihat Naruto dan Kiba sudah terjungkal dan tertawa di bawah mejanya (?). Sial ! Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju WC wanita. Mana mungkin kan si pencuri ciuman pertamaku itu mau masuk sini?

Aku menyirami mukaku lalu menatap kaca.

"Kenapa Aku harus takut dia? Memang dia siapa ! Diakan Cuma _badboy_ ! Diakan pencuri ciuman pertama ku ! ARGHH ! Kenapa aku selalu mengingatnya?! Kurasa otakku konslet" maki ku, Yeah. Hanya sendiri disini,kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau aku memaki-maki sebentar. "Biarpun begitu.." ucapku perlahan sambil memegang bibirku "Debaran apa ini ? UCHIHA SASUKE NO BAKA ! Kembalikan detak jantungku yang normal(?)!" Akhirnya aku merasa lega dan kembali kekelas.

**Someone POV**

Oh,_what a GOOD NEWS ! _Besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

**End of Someone POV**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**A/N : Gomenasai minna-san T^T baru bisa update setelah sebulan menghilang dari FFN ~ Tugas-tugas Aoidi Accounting sangat-amat membunuh(?)  
**

**Im sorry for this chapter too. I know this is too short. I have no idea left. T^T but i will make a long story in next chap :3  
**

**Mind to review this short chapter?  
**

**Sign,  
**

**Aoi Michiru  
**


	4. Happy End?

**My Boyfriend Is a Bad Boy**

My Boyfriend Is a Bad Boy © Aoi Michiru

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Hinata very-very OOC, and maybe Typos bertebaran XD

Summary : Aku,Hinata Hyuuga. Anak Baru di Konoha. Pada hari pertama aku sudah harus 'berurusan' dengan Bad Boy no.1 di sekolah baru. Bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

Kesokan harinya Aku tetap bangun sambil mengucek mata, mandi, makan, dan pergi kesekolah lebih awal –dengan memanjati tembok tentunya- demi menghindari si pencuri ciuman pertama itu.

Sesampainya di sekolah,aku merasa semua orang –terutama cewek- melihatku dengan tatapan sinis. Ada apa sih? Ku cek seragamku. Gak kebalik. Rok? Gak kelipet juga belakangnya. Kaos kaki? Masih sama warnanya. Rambut? Rapi. Jadi ada apa sih? Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju kelas dengan cuek. _Masa bodo deh_.

.

.

.

Ketika hampir mencapai pintu kelas, aku dihadang segerombolan cewek yang –kelihatannya- berjumlah 100 orang. Oh mungkin tidak sebanyak itu,paling hanya 10 orang. Eh? Kelihatannya hanya 7 atau 6 deh? _Well_,sebenarnya aku tidak serius menghitungnya sih.

Salah satu dari mereka menghadangku dengan menyandarkan tangannya ke dinding. Ugh! Semoga dia memakai _deodorant_, kalau tidak mati ke-bau-an nih. Cewek berambut merah ini membentakku.

"Hei,anak baru" katanya ketus bin kejam "Apa hubungan kau dengan Sasuke-_kun_ kami,hah?" bentaknya sambil memukulkan tinjunya ke dinding sampai sedikit retak. Bohong pemirsa,retakan itu sudah ada sejak aku masuk kesekolah ini. Sungguh,percayalah padaku.

"A-Aku hanya-" jawabku terbata-bata. Kenapa sih di dunia nyata gue terbata mulu sedangkan _inner _gue seganas kingkong? Sialan. Kulihat si rambut merah ini mulai berkacak pinggang. Mungkin semalam pinggangnya keseleo? Pengikutnya yang lain juga melipatkan tangan di depan dada dengan –sok- ganas.

"Hanya apa,hah? Kau berani mencuri ciuman pertama Sasuke-_kun_ kami?!" selanya ganas sampai rambut ku berkibar-kibarkayak si iklan_ shampoo. _Hah? Dia nggak salah? Bukannya yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku itu SASUKE?! _WTH !_

"B-Bukan aku yang-" lagi-lagi perkataanku di sela. Gimana sih? Dasar cewek aneh.

"Tayuya,Kin. Bawa dia ketempat biasa" kulihat yang dipanggil Tayuya dan Kin mendekatiku lalu menarik tanganku sehingga buku-buku yang kubawa jatuh dan berserakan dilantai. Yang satu menjambak rambutku.

"Jangan berani mendekati Sasuke-_kun_ kami kalau tidak mau menerima ini" desis Tayuya pelan. "Tapi kalau sudah begini terpaksa deh" ujar si rambut merah yang ternyata bernama Karin sambil tertawa jahat. "Bawa dia"

.

.

.

Sepertinya aku dibawa mereka ke gudang belakang sekolah yang sudah tidak dipakai. Mau apa mereka? Kulihat Karin mulai menjambak rambut panjangku.

"Beraninya kau mendekati Sasuke-_kun_ dan Itachi-_senpai_ juga. Dasar Jalang !" makinya sambil menarik-narik rambutku. Aku hanya bisa terisak pelan dan menunduk.

"Rambutmu bagus ya! Kau tahu Sasuke-_kun_ suka rambut panjang? Sini biar kugunting rambut mu ini" katanya menyerigai kejam sambil mengambil gunting dari Tayuya. "J-Jangan,kumohon.." kataku pelan sambil meneteskan air mata. Lebay memang, tapi ini bagian dari sekenario.

Kulihat helaian-helaian indigo jatuh. Rambutku ! Kulihat dengan kejamnya dia menggunting rambutku sampai sebahu. Sial ! kalau memang mau nyuruh potong rambut mending aku ke salon aja ! Kulanjutkan acara menangisku. Karin mejambak rambutku lalu mendorongku. Hey ! Kurasa kepalaku membentur sesuatu dan selanjutnya menggelap. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku.

"HINATA !"

_Siapa? _Selanjutnya aku pun benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Sialan. Padahal gue berencana baikan sama Hinata. Kutunggu di depan rumah taunya dia pergi duluan. Huh! Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju kelas. Kulihat ada buku-buku berserakan di dekat pintu kelas. Buku siapa sih? Dan kenapa gak ada yang ber-inisiatif mengambilnya? Dasar anak-anak bego.

_Hinata_? gumamku pelan. Kenapa bukunya disini? Ku dobrak pintu kelas yang –sebenarnya- tidak terkunci. Hinata tidak berada di tempatnya. Dimana? Kutanya si _baka _Naruto.

"Eh? Bukannya Hinata-_chan_ belum datang ya?" katanya. Aku tidak memperdulikannya lalu menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah. Kemana dia? Kenapa aku merasa khawatir? Kutanya lagi pada cewek berambut pirang panjang ini.

"Kau,si pirang" kataku dengan sukses membuatnya ketakutan. "Kau lihat dimana Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga? Dengan rambut indigo panjang dan bermata lavender?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Si pirang ini hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"_A-Anou_,kalau Hinata sepertinya di bawa bersama Karin-_sama_ kesana tadi" jawab si pirang pelan sambil menunjuk kearah gudang belakang sekolah. Untuk apa?

"_Thanks_" jawabku cepat lalu berlari lagi. Setelah mengatakan _thanks_ kulihat ekspresi terkejut dari si pirang tersebut. Kurasa cewek itu berpikir dunia akan kiamat sebentar lagi karena seorang Sasuke Uchiha bisa berterima kasih.

Sesampainya disana kulihat Hinata terbaring dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah sedikit. Kulihat Karin yang memegang gunting dengan tangan gemetar. Jadi dia?

"Hinata !" teriakku. "Apa-" geramku sambil mengepalkan tangan "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hinata?" desisku geram.

"Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan mu Sasuke-_kun_. Untuk apa kau berdekatan dengan cewek ini. Lebih baik kau dengan ku saja. Sudah jelas aku lebih cantik dari dia" katanya seolah tidak bersalah sama sekali. Malah pake nyibakin rambut segala lagi. Kutepis tangannya yang mau menyentuku.

"Pergi kau,jalang" desisku marah lalu menggendong Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri. Kulihat Karin tidak bergeming. "Pergi kataku!" bentakku kejam lalu mereka semua pergi dengan wajah ketakutan. Segera kubawa Hinata ke UKS.

.

.

.

"Kudengar Sasuke-_chan_ membawa seorang cewek ke UKS~ Siapa cewek beruntung itu ya" kata Itachi _no baka_ sesampainya di UKS. Kurang ajar ! Gak lihat ya Hinata-_ku _sedang terluka?! "Oh! Ternyata nona manis ini yang beruntung~" teriaknya lagi sambil menari-nari gaje. Urat malunya pasti sudah putus.

"Kau berisik _baka Itachi_" ujarku pelan. "Diamlah,dia sedang terluka" Itachi membulatkan matanya sebentar lalu menyipitkannya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Cie adikku yang unyu-unyu ini rupanya sedang jatuh cintrong ya?" katanya sambil menoel-noel daguku. Kutepis tangannya. Dasar menjijikkan. Apa katanya? Jatuh cinta? Jangan bercanda.

Lalu dia seperti tersadar akan sesuatu "Aku adalah ketua OSIS yang gagal.." katanya pelan tiba-tiba "Kenapa hal kecil seperti ini tidak diketahui oleh Itachi sang ketua OSIS yang baik hati, suka menolong dan rajin menabung ini?" katanya sok dramatis "Padahal –calon- pacar adikku sedang terluka…" katanya sambil mengadahkan tangan lalu jatuh ke lantai _a la _putri-putri di film. "Ketua OSIS apa aku ini?!" katanya lagi sambil menangis dengan background burung gagak berterbangan.

"_Stop_. Kau menjijikkan. Jaga dia,aku mau mengambilkan barang-barangnya. Lebih baik dia pulang saja dari pada di-_bully _sama si jalang itu." Kataku lalu beranjak pergi kekelas. Setelah menutup pintu UKS aku membukanya lagi. "Dan aku-tidak-suka-dia." kutekankan kata itu lalu pergi.

_Blam._

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

Kubuka mataku pelan. Ugh! Kepalaku terasa berdenyut-denyut. Ini dimana?

"Sudah bangun ya,nona manis" eh, suara itu? Itachi-_senpai_? Kenapa dia disini? Jadi dia yang menggendongku ya? Aku segera bangkit dan duduk.

"Eh- err- i-iya Itachi-_senpai_." Jawabku gugup sambil memainkan jariku. Kurasa aku menyukai Itachi-s_enpai_ ! Kulihat dia melirik jendela lalu memegang tanganku.

"Hinata-_chan_,maukah kau jadi pacarku?" _JGHERRR !_ lagi-lagi aku disambar petir di siang bolong. Itachi-_senpai_? Menembakku? _ARE YOU KIDDING ME_? "Aku serius Hinata-_chan_,jadilah pacarku" katanya sambil mencium tanganku. Kurasa wajahku merona. Tiba-tiba-

_Brak !_

_Duagh !_

Kulihat Sasuke masuk dengan wajah garang lalu meninju Itachi-s_enpai_. Itachi-_senpai _terduduk dengan sudut bibir sedikit berdarah. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sasuke meninju Itachi-_senpai_? Kudengar Sasuke berdesis pelan sambil memegang kerah baju Itachi-s_enpai_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" kata Sasuke pelan sambil menarik kerah baju Itachi-s_enpai_.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Bukannya kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Itachi-_senpai _tenang,kulihat Sasuke menghantamkan tinjunya lagi. "Sadarlah ! Kau itu sudah punya pacar, dasar _playboy _cap taik kucing kering!" maki Sasuke geram.

"Tidak ada salahnya aku memacari Hinata-chan. Kau kan tidak suka dia,jadi gak apa-apa dong kalau dia buatku saja." Balas Itachi-senpai tenang. Saat Sasuke mau meninju Itachi-s_enpai_ lagi. Ku dengar diriku berteriak

"Ja-Jangan pukul lagi" kataku sambil memegang tangan Sasuke. "Jangan sa-sakiti Itachi-s_enpai_" kataku dengan suara bergetar. Idih,sekenarionya lebay amat sih.

"Oh begitu." Dengan suara yang terdengar kecewa Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya. Kenapa sih? Gitu aja kecewa. Ada apa dengannya? Dasar aneh. Sasuke beranjak pergi keluar tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

"I-Itachi-_senpai_ tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil mengusap darah di bibirnya dengan sapu tangan yang ku bawa. Dia memegang tanganku. Aneh,tidak ada yang kurasakan. Berbeda jika Sasuke yang memegang tanganku.

"Hinata-_chan_,yang tadi-"

"A-Aku tidak bisa" selaku pelan. Lalu menunduk dalam. Itachi-_senpai_ hanya tersenyum kecil –mungkin- lalu berkata "Kau menyukai Sasuke-_chan_?" tanyanya.

"Suka itu gimana rasanya?" tanyaku polos. Kulihat Itachi-s_enpai_ menepuk jidatnya pelan,frustasi mungkin "Kau.. Bagaimana bisa .." katanya lagi sambil terduduk _ala_ princess. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu apa itu SUKA ?! Minimal kau tahulah tanda-tanda jatuh cinta" katanya sambil memicingkan matanya. Bermaksud menggoda mungkin.

"Ada ya tanda-tanda cinta di dunia ini?!" tanya ku histeris. Baru pertama denger sih.

Itachi-s_enpai _menabok jidatnya lagi.

"Kau merasa deg-deg-an kalau berdekatan dengan seorang cowok? Yang bagimu special maksud ku"

**Deg.** Terlintas dikepalaku saat Sasuke memegang tanganku.

"Umm.. kau juga mungkin sedang memikirkannya sekarang" kata Itachi-_senpai_ sambil menyerigai.

**Deg. **Sasuke. Aku. Suka. Sasuke. Suka Sasuke? SUKA?

"Jika kau sedang memikirkan seseorang waktu aku ngomong tadi,berarti kau menyukainya" kata Itachi-s_enpai_ yang terdengar seenaknya. Tapi masa sih…

_Grep_

Kucengkram bahu Itachi-s_enpai_. "H-Hinata-_chan_?"

"Itachi-s_enpai_, apa benar?" tanyaku "AKU MENYUKAI SASUKE?! KENAPA AKU TIDAK SADAR?!" teriakku sambil mengguncangkan bahunya. Itachi-s_enpai _segera mengumpulkan jiwanya lalu menjentikkan jarinya ke dahiku.

"Kejar dia,Hinata-_chan_ ! Sebelum terlambat" kata Itachi-_senpai_ sambil tersenyum. Kejar? Kejar siapa? Sasuke? Argh ! Aku segera berlari keluar, sebelum keluar Itachi-s_enpai _berteriak

"Hinata-_chan_! " kutolehkan kepala "cemungud yaa~!" ntah kenapa kata-kata alay itu membuat ku ingin memuntahkan seluruh organ-organ tubuhku. Aku mengangguk pelan lalu berlari.

_Cemungud~_

_CEMUNGUD~_

Arghh~ Hilangkan kata-kata nista itu dari kepalaku. Ku ikat rambutku yang tinggal sebahu asal-asalan,mengingat tadi sudah di gunting oleh si monster merah itu.

Sasuke..

Dimana dia?

.

.

.

Aku terus berlari tanpa melihat(?) dan tanpa kusadari aku menabraki seseorang dan menimpanya. Kenapa di saat seperti ini sih?!

"Minggir,kau berat"

Seperti _déjà vu.._

"Sa-Sasuke" kataku pelan lalu memeluk lehernya sekuat tenaga. Takut dia kabur lagi.

"A-Akh lepaskan! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" kata Sasuke terbata-bata. Aku pun segera melepaskannya, kalau dia mati percuma dong aku mengejarnya. "Ada apa. Merepotkan saja, dari dulu sampai sekarang nabrakin aku terus." Gerutunya pelan. Masih tetap dengan posisi aku-menimpa-Sasuke, Aku berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Sasuke Uchiha,TERNYATA Aku menyukaimu!" teriakku lantang membuat semua orang yang ada di TKP menatap kami –tepatnya aku- dengan mata membulat. Ada beberapa yang menatapku sinis.

"T-Tadi itu Itachi-_senpai_ ha-hanya.. aku-aku ti-tida-"

_Chu~_

"Aku juga menyukaimu" kata Sasuke pelan dengan wajah memerah setelah mencuri _my second kiss_. Aku menunduk dengan wajah memerah juga. Tiba-tiba terdengar Itachi-s_enpai_ berteriak kesakitan.

"Aduh Shion-_chan_, maafkan lah abang ganteng-mu ini. Yang tadi itu hanya-"

"Hanya apa,hah?! Kau TERBUKTI berselingkuh ! Kurang ajar !" kata seorang cewek berambut pirang sambil menjewer telinga Itachi-_senpai_ dengan ganasnya. Ternyata itu pacarnya Itachi-_senpai_. Jadi yang tadi itu-?

"Aku hanya ingin membantu mereka berdua~" kata Itachi-s_enpai_ sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kami. Dan aku baru tersadar. Posisi kami. Belum berubah.

"Waktu kugendong,ternyata kau memang berat ya" bisik Sasuke lalu menyerigai pelan. Urat-urat bermunculan didahiku.

"SASUKE UCHIHA~ !"

Teriakku mengakhiri cerita ini.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

a/n : Yeah ! Akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini setelah sekian lama idenya mampet di otak.

Balas Review~~

**"Mamoka" **: Ini udah dipanjangin,hehe~ trims udah mau baca dan review~

**"lightning" **: Thankyou for reading my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter~

Oh ya,Khusus untuk **"XXX Hueksssss" **yang me-review story saya di chapter 1 :

Saya bukan SOK berbahasa inggris. Kamu nggak liat ya saya udah kasih penjelasan? Hinata itu pindahan dari amrik ke jepang. Dan kalau sampah kenapa di baca? Kamu iri ya gak bisa buat cerita? Dasar. Kalau mau review mikir dulu dong. Kalo ngasih kritik sih gapapa. ini malah blg2 sampah. Kalau mau review beginian pake account dong.

Gomenasai minna-san, OAO saya jadi marah-marah m(_ _)m

Mind to review this chapter?

Thankyou

Sign,

Aoi Michiru


End file.
